Wish Come True
by Sanaru
Summary: Seto is complete in life. He has a successful career, he defiantly doesn't need money, and has nothing unfulfilled in his life but there's something he 's missing a companion. One day Seto saves the life of the Dark Magician and in return is given three w


Wish Come True

Pairing: Seto/Joey!

Summary: Seto is complete in life. He has a successful career, he defiantly doesn't need money, and has nothing unfulfilled in his life but there's something he 's missing...a companion. Then one day Seto saves the life of the Dark Magician and in return is given 3 wishes. His first wish is "A love as beautiful as the desert." And that wish ends with the name of...Joey. Will this end happy?

I'm fixing this story up a bit. The same things though. I don't own Yugioh so don't get on my case. This idea wasn't originally mine. I do change it up a bit, or a lot. But I got this idea from the kid's story Third Wish, about this guy who saves the King of the Forests, gets three wishes, wishes for a wife as beautiful as the forest, happy for a couple of months finds out she's a swan and to make her happy wishes her back into a swan and dies with her feather and the last wish in hands. This story won't end like that but if you've ever read Third Wish you'll notice some similarities. Not much, but some.

(Seto's POV)

I sat in the comfortable leather seat of my limousine. I was planning on heading home for the day. A home where no one would be waiting anxiously for me. Sure, there was my younger brother, Mokuba, but he wasn't what I meant. I was feeling the effects of being a loner. The common feeling of being neglected certain privileges other human beings are given. Like love, I was feeling…in a sense lonely, without a partner. It was strange but I was never an easy to read man.

I heard the distant sound of a light pair of whines. "Stop," I had ordered my driver, Rafael, after I was positive that I heard something. Once the car had stopped I slipped out of the car and scanned my surroundings. And then there it was, before my intelligent blue eyes laid two small puppies in a box, cushioned in an old, ratty navy blue sweater.

I observed the puppies closely to see if they were hurt. The first one I checked had soft, if not messy, blonde hair covering it's petite body. Obviously hasn't been well fed by it's mother. I quickly noted, also, that the one I was holding was male, and friendly little one at that. He excitedly wagged his tail at the sight of me and made a little doggy giggle as it licked my hands, that were still holding it from under his arms.

I gently put him down to inspect his little friend there. This one was only slightly different, maybe even the pup's sibling. I gently grabbed it seeing that it cowered away from my hand when I reached out for it. I stroked its' dark brown hair feeling for any injuries. This one I noted into my mind, was female, so she seemed extra fragile. She trembled in my hands nervously and made a panicky whimper when my hand came to pet her head. What scared me was that she was thinner than her brother meaning they weren't doing so well. So my last question was where was their owner?

I slowly, as to not alarm the puppy, place her back into the box watching as she hurriedly buried her head in the sweater trying to get away from me. Her brother did the opposite though, he kept wagging his tail, happily squealing at me with cheerful hazel eyes. I almost melt as it began licking my hand again when I went to pet him. No one knows this, and no one ever will know, that I have this soft spot for dogs, especially puppies. But really who didn't? Who could resist them?

I made up my mind, deciding that someone abandoned these perfectly fine puppies to be another wild animals' lunch. And so I lifted them into my arms and walked towards the door Rafael was keeping open for me. The girl was becoming suspicious, I could tell because she began squirming in my arms trying to escape from my grasp. Her brother was fine though, he cuddled into my chest content and welcomed my hand with his tongue. He must be the more trusting of the two, either that or I must be well liked.

I scooted into the leather chair and waited for Rafael to return to his driver's seat until ordering to continue on home. As the car started and one could hear the soft hum of the tires rolling everyone was relax. The female puppy stopped struggling in my hand and even went so far as licking my hand. That did it, I brought her closer to my face so I could gently kiss her head. Her brother must've gotten jealous because he began viciously licking at my hand, leaving no spot untouched my his tongue. I chuckled, sliding him up so I could kiss the side of his face gently. He seemed to like that because I got a real sloppy kiss on my own cheek. I heard a hesitant chuckle from Rafael and saw the man have a cross from slight smile and a curve of the lips. I still gave him a scary glare warning him that if he should tell he would die from the tortured I would commit. It seemed to patch through too because Rafael decided that was a good time to close the window between passenger and driver making it impossible for him to see me.

I wondered what would happen if I let these two down and so that's what I did. Poor little girl, she began trembling nervously as the car shook under her paws. She ran quickly behind my leg, hiding from whatever was shaking the car. Her brother again was acting the complete opposite. He calmly ran around the floor of the car, trying to find something to do. Then he found his enemy, and began chasing his tail everywhere. Of course he never caught it but he tried, and got dizzy in the process. Poor thing, just sat there rolling his head trying to get his blurred vision cleared up.

I laughed, a bit loudly at the puppy's antics. It was rare to hear me laugh but the puppy was so ridiculously cute. As if understanding the reasoning for my laughter the puppy, once sober, pounced me and landed clumsily on my thigh. He began nibbling at my wrist, a sad attempt to harm me seeing that he was still to young to give any real damage.

Soon after both miniature puppies were exhausted and decided to rest on my lap. I gently stroked their fur as I looked out the window. We were almost home, maybe another couple of minutes. I looked down at my lap to see the puppies eyes closed, trying to sleep on my unmoving thighs. I noticed they didn't seem comfortable and felt sorry for them. I should buy them a bed later on, I would get on it the next morning and find the best bed possible. Not those stupid things rich people make themselves believe are special and make them look good. Like those beds that are shaped like real beds for poodles, who are lazy and incompetent. I would by them a dog bed, and a good one by making sure it was soft.

The car makes an abrupt stop, which wakes up the puppies from their pleasant slumber. I wait for Rafael to open the door as I cradled the puppies against my chest making sure I could hold both comfortable. I walked out of the car and towards the front door to stroll inside. It was late, I wouldn't expect Mokuba to be up this late and if he were I would have to lecture him. I quickly checked his room and saw him sleeping soundlessly in his king-sized bed. I closed the door making sure he wouldn't know that his big brother was checking up on him. For some reason kids hate that.

I walk up a couple flights of stairs before stopping at a large doorway that fitted to mahogany doors with a golden doorknob. I twisted the handle, casually walking inside to my own bedroom. I closed the door behind me, for some reason enjoying the click the lock made whenever I closed the door. Now I was in my sanctuary. My private place that no one was allowed to enter.

I gently set the two puppies on my soft king sized bed, watching as they got comfortable pretty quickly. I shrugged not minding at all as I quickly undress from my business clothes. I wandered off to my dresser pulling out a blue silk pajama pant and quickly slipped into it.

Once I'm done I marched over to puppies and elevated them up into my arms crawling onto my bed. I settled down on my pillow relaxing at the comforting feeling my bed gave me. I gently placed the puppies on the pillow next to mine watching as they continued sleeping. They had a good idea there, sleeping sounded so nice, especially having advisors bitching at how risky it was to invest. They didn't trust me and it was frustrating. I closed my eyes quickly going to my world of dreams and fantasies.

(Seto's Dream)

It's dark, freezing darkness just surrounded my body entirely. I've never experienced this before. Why would I dream of total darkness? Through the darkness was something visible like mist, thick alluring mist something from a bad horror movie. But this place was definitely strange, eerie. I couldn't quite tell which dream world of mine I was in.

I'm frightened I might fall for under my feet was no surface. Supposedly I was standing on nothing but statistically that was impossible. Still the threat was there, I wouldn't move, if I did I might fall and that, in my opinion wasn't a good thing. All around me was silent, nothing could be heard aside from my own slow breathing.

Then suddenly I heard distressed pained whimpers coming from my left. I followed the sound, ignoring my own fear of falling into an abyss of nothingness. I saw ahead of me, a small purple puppy wrapped tightly in a trap card I recognize as **Kunai with Chain**.

It seemed to have been stuck. I wasn't sure if I should help it, should I? I shrugged seeing no harm as I activated a **Seven Tools of the Bandit**, watching as the trap dissolved away through thin are. The puppy, from where I stood, looked fine but it was never wrong to get a better look. But once I got around a foot closer it changed. Transformed is a better word. It's small body contorted until it was in the shape of a tall man. He looked unhappy as he stares at me with sharp purple eyes, some of his purple hair covering his tan skin. He wore different shades of purple armor and held a purple staff. The man, pardon my childish language, screamed of purple.

"Your arrogant," The Dark Magician sneered at me, angrily pointing the end of his staff right in front of my face. I stood calm and collected, not willing myself to flinch at the weapon pointed at me, vulnerable to an attack. "I bet you think because you saved me, The King of Magic, you're expecting some big fabulous prize," The Dark Magician added sarcastically, but somewhere in his sentence he seemed completely serious.

"I only look for three wishes, nothing to big for you to handle," I replied easily giving the magician my best superior look. He didn't seem quite as pleased as I thought he would look but eventually he grinned at me.

"Oh so you want three wishes, huh? Well, let me tell you something. I don't know anyone, and I mean anyone that has ever gotten good results from wishes. Why bother? You'll only end up in pain," The Dark Magician warned me but it came through deaf ears, I wasn't going to let him change my mind.

"I will deal with it," I stated, trying my best to give the magician my best passive look. It must've succeeded when he gave me a mean sneer and growled.

"Fine!" throwing me three sparkling, purple spheres. I caught them easily and slowly put two into my pocket, holding the third in my hand. I extended the hand, holding the wish, in front of me. I'm really going to do it, I'm finally going to have someone to love me, and wait for me to return home with a pleasant smile. Suddenly the darkness around me evaporated and in its place I stood in a desert. The beautiful yellow sand. The warm sun. I just love the desert. Then...

"I wish for a love as beautiful as the desert." I whispered into the breeze, clutching onto the sphere in my hand until it burst and the wish was made. I look around quickly but I don't see anyone. No one at all. I sighed, that was utterly useless. I could feel myself slipping away from this place and that was it.

Back in the waking world

I woke up, still drowsy as I shifted to my side. I hated that dream so much for bringing up my hopes to such an extent. I sighed, I was so stupid to believe that man, that Dark Magician, but I guess it's what I deserve. I'm still alone, and I just wanted someone to love and to love me back in return. Then I felt something, or rather, someone cuddling into my chest.

Was it Mokuba? No it couldn't be, this person was too tall. And it most certainly could not be the puppies. I looked down to see strands of desert yellow hair on my chest. Who was this? He cuddled even more into my chest and that's when I realized something… the man was nude.

"Who are you?" I asked him, squirming back a bit so I could see his face better. I looked down to see innocent, smiling hazel eyes that sparkled like the sun. The boy was gorgeous, for a man I mean.

"I'm your love," I'm shocked to hear that those were his first words to me. Does that mean my wish really did come true? I placed my hands gently on his shoulders as I carefully push him back a bit. My blue eyes were then staring straight into his hazel eyes still glowing in their radiant light. He smiled at me as I just continued to stare at him, unable to stop.

"What's your name?" I asked my clearly this time. I wanted a name, something to call this person who was still nude in my bed, just under these sheets. If I didn't get clothes on him quickly my curiosity my get the better of me.

"Joey," I nodded quickly considering the name. Joey, I liked it. I leaned forward and brush my lips against his in a light kiss. I heard his whimper and a surge of adrenaline went through me as I firmly connected our lips in a more passionate kiss.

"My name is Seto," I stated, wanting to give him something to call me. He nodded a loving smile coming onto his face as he stared at me with stars in his eyes.

"I know..."

I hope that was easier to read. Review if can.


End file.
